The invention relates to systems and associated methods of operating fuel cell systems where the rotational speed of a reactant humidification enthalpy wheel is dynamically controlled according to various process variables.
A fuel cell is an electrochemical device that converts chemical energy produced by a reaction directly into electrical energy. For example, one type of fuel cell includes a polymer electrolyte membrane (PEM), often called a proton exchange membrane, that permits only protons to pass between an anode and a cathode of the fuel cell. At the anode, diatomic hydrogen (a fuel) is reacted to produce protons that pass through the PEM. The electrons produced by this reaction travel through circuitry that is external to the fuel cell to form an electrical current. At the cathode, oxygen is reduced and reacts with the protons to form water. The anodic and cathodic reactions are described by the following equations:H2→2H++2e− at the anode of the cell, andO2+4H++4e−→2H2O at the cathode of the cell.
A typical fuel cell has a terminal voltage of up to about one volt DC. For purposes of producing much larger voltages, multiple fuel cells may be assembled together to form an arrangement called a fuel cell stack, an arrangement in which the fuel cells are electrically coupled together in series to form a larger DC voltage (a voltage near 100 volts DC, for example) and to provide more power.
The fuel cell stack may include flow field plates (graphite composite or metal plates, as examples) that are stacked one on top of the other. The plates may include various surface flow field channels and orifices to, as examples, route the reactants and products through the fuel cell stack. A PEM is sandwiched between each anode and cathode flow field plate. Electrically conductive gas diffusion layers (GDLs) may be located on each side of each PEM to act as a gas diffusion media and in some cases to provide a support for the fuel cell catalysts. In this manner, reactant gases from each side of the PEM may pass along the flow field channels and diffuse through the GDLs to reach the PEM. The PEM and its adjacent pair of catalyst layers are often referred to as a membrane electrode assembly (MEA). An MEA sandwiched by adjacent GDL layers is often referred to as a membrane electrode unit (MEU).
A fuel cell system may include a fuel processor that converts a hydrocarbon (natural gas or propane, as examples) into a fuel flow for the fuel cell stack. For a given output power of the fuel cell stack, the fuel flow to the stack must satisfy the appropriate stoichiometric ratios governed by the equations listed above. Thus, a controller of the fuel cell system may monitor the output power of the stack and based on the monitored output power, estimate the fuel flow to satisfy the appropriate stoichiometric ratios. In this manner, the controller regulates the fuel processor to produce this flow, and in response to the controller detecting a change in the output power, the controller estimates a new rate of fuel flow and controls the fuel processor accordingly.
The fuel cell system may provide power to a load, such as a load that is formed from residential appliances and electrical devices that may be selectively turned on and off to vary the power that is demanded by the load. Thus, the load may not be constant, but rather the power that is consumed by the load may vary over time and abruptly change in steps. For example, if the fuel cell system provides power to a house, different appliances/electrical devices of the house may be turned on and off at different times to cause the load to vary in a stepwise fashion over time. Fuel cell systems adapted to accommodate variable loads are sometimes referred to as “load following” systems.
Fuel cells generally operate at temperatures much higher than ambient (e.g., 50–80° C. or 120–180° C.), and the fuel and air streams circulated through the fuel cells typically include water vapor. For example, reactants associated with sulphonated fluorocarbon polymer membranes must generally be humidified to ensure the membranes remain moist during operation. In such a system, water may condense out of a process stream where the stream is cooled below its dew point. For example, if the anode and cathode exhaust streams are saturated with water vapor at the stack operating temperature, water will tend to condense from these streams as they cool after leaving the stack. Similarly, the humidity and temperature conditions of other process streams may also produce condensation. It may be desirable to remove condensate from a process stream in a fuel cell system process stream. As examples, such condensate can interfere with the flow of process streams, can potentially build to levels that can flood portions of the system, and can also cause problems if allowed to freeze (e.g., in an outdoor unit that is not in service).
The term “integrated fuel cell system” (also commonly referred to simply as “fuel cell system”) generally refers to a fuel cell stack that is coupled to components and subsystems that support the operation of the stack. For example, this could refer to a fuel cell stack that is connected to a power conditioning device that converts direct current from the fuel cell into alternating current similar to that available from the grid. It might also refer to a system equipped with a fuel processor to convert a hydrocarbon (e.g., natural gas, propane, methanol, etc.) into a hydrogen rich stream (e.g., reformate) for use in the fuel cell. An integrated fuel cell system may also include a control mechanism to automate at least some portion of the operation of the system. Integrated fuel cell systems may include a single controller common to the entire system, or may include multiple controllers specific to various parts of the system. Likewise, the operation of integrated fuel cell systems may be fully or partially automated. Also, an integrated fuel cell system may or may not be housed in a common enclosure.
There is a continuing need for integrated fuel cell systems and associated process methods designed to achieve objectives including the forgoing in a robust, cost-effective manner.